Madness
by Better If You Didn't Know
Summary: After a few drinks, Caroline's judgement was more than impaired: I was really starting to 'love' this damn dial tone. It seemed it was the only thing that would listen to me right now. Even my best friends weren't listening to me, well screw them, someone in my phone would. Klaus, why was his number even in my phone? ONESHOT!


ope you like. By the way I may have fudged a few facts to fit the story. I promise it's still a good story.

Story start

I had never been so drunk in my eternal life. I had never thought I could get drunk. I guess I learned something new.

"Shit" I mumbled as I almost fell down the stairs. I grabbed the railing quickly, not wanting to take the fall even though I knew I would be fine. It took me a while to stumble and trip up the rest of the stairs but I finally reached the 4 floor and was quite pissed that my apartment building didn't have an elevator.

It was an even longer time to find the apartment and the right key and in the end I just ended up reaching through the door and breaking the top lock. Then I unlocked the bottom one and closed the door behind me and bumped into the wall. I could barely stand on my feet and was literally bouncing from wall to wall. I couldn't even make it to my bedroom. I, instead, went for the lovely conclusion of lying on my cold, tiled, bathroom floor. The cold tiles actually felt good on my heated skin. It was funny because the liquor must have been keeping my veins hot.

I groaned. What the hell was sticking me in my back? It took a while, longer than it should have, to maneuver my arm into a position to reach the middle of my back. It was my phone sticking me. Im surprised it hadn't broken. I guess I-phones were more durable than they let on. I wonder.

I unlocked my phone squinting at the bright light as I saw the time. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. I had nothing better to do; I might as well wake up my friends. I went through my contacts calling the first name I saw. It rang for a while before a tired voice groaned out hello.

"Bonn-eeeee" I slurred giggling a little.

"Caroline?" she questioned "What do you want" a frown appeared on my face. Was that the best greeting she could give a friend?

"Bon, bon" I said with a hint of sadness not really knowing how to follow up the sentence.

"Look" she said impatiently "if you have nothing to say im going back to sleep" there was a click and a dial tone and once again it was quiet.

There had been many times when the perfect Bonnie Bennett had called me with an issue and I had never hung up on her. This must be a one way friendship of sorts. I had always listened to her cries and problems.

There was the time she had caught Jeremy cheating on her and I had even dropped what I was doing and went to comfort her. Never had I ever hung up on her or left her hanging and sad. There was the time when she lost her job and I supported her fully, telling her to screw her boss and that it was his loss. There many times when she had called me and I had listened. It must be the liquor. Maybe I heard wrong and maybe I accidently hung up. I wouldn't bother her again and I would just move on to the next number.

"Hello" someone said as lively as ever. There was music in the background and then I remembered. It was Damon and Katherine I had went to the bar with. Had he not noticed I was gone? They were probably too busy having sex to notice my disappearance.

"Damon" I said as seriously as I could "I think" I paused, it taking a while for my mouth to catch up with my brain "I drank tooooo much" I giggled again.

"Caroline I can't hear you" he responded "where are you" he asked.

"Damon" Katherine's voice cried "Mhm" she moaned and I could basically hear the fabric rubbing against each other as they grinded.

"Katherine" Damon said "im on the phone with Caroline have you seen her"

"Screw Caroline" Katherine said in her usual conceded voice "let's go somewhere private" again I could hear the beep and a dial tone. This was even worse. He had chosen that bitch Katherine over me. I could care less about their relationship but for him to trust her so soon after she had played, him and his brother, so scandalously seemed a little off his judgment. Then again why would I care; he had used me as a sex toy and a blood bank. Yet he was my friend. Made me wonder if I was a little off my judgment. Well screw Damon, who's next on my list. Oh! Elena, she'll definitely listen.

"Caroline" Elena said "what's up I thought you were with Damon and Katherine"

"Well Damon ditched me and Katherine and he are having sex so" I slurred to an unrecognizable degree.

"What" she asked and I tried again to convey my words to her clearly but it seemed my lips were too confused and preferred to stick together.

"Look Caroline I have to go" she said and I groaned and tried cursing at her but again my words were slurred. "Yeah sure, bye" I was really starting to 'love' this damn dial tone. It seemed it was the only thing that would listen to me right now. Even my best friends weren't listening to me, well screw them, someone in my phone would. I pressed the next number not even bothering to look at the name and the most gorgeous voice answered.

"Hello" he said in his accent and I knew it was Klaus. Why the hell had I called him. It's not like he was my friend. Why was his number even in my phone? "Hello" he said again and I remembered he was on the phone.

"Klaus" I said and I could feel his smile.

"Caroline, love" he said "is there a problem." I nodded my head as if he could see it. "Caroline?"

I shouldn't be talking to him and yet here I was and he was the only person who was patiently waiting and not hanging up on me or ditching me, or having sex, or sleep. There was long list of things he wasn't doing. Although I wasn't quite sure about the sex one.

"Klaus" I said again "I think im drunk" he chuckled and I smiled. He was laughing but not at me.

"Im wounded love" he said but I could hear it was a joke "to think you would only think of calling me when you've had one too many drinks" I giggled.

"It could've been worse" I replied "I could be calling you to distract you from something my friends are doing" my words slurred once again. This time I cursed my brain for ruining a perfectly good joke.

"How many drinks did you have exactly sweetheart" the concern in his voice was so apparent I could reach out and grab it.

"A few" I replied "bottles"

"I think you should watch yourself, love. I wouldn't want you to go and get yourself hurt" god I loved it when he called me love. I loved it when he just said my name or took the time out of day to address me. Why hadn't I ever dated him? Oh yeah because he was trying to kill my friend but for some reason, in this particular moment, that didn't seem like a valid excuse. I laughed and Klaus listened and I laughed some more. Eventually my laughing turned into crying and I was crying my eyes out for absolutely no reason.

"Im just an idiot" I cried and now my voice was filled with hurt. "Such a freaking idiot"

"Now, now" Klaus soothed "no need to go calling yourself names sweet heart. Especially when you're a very smart young girl. Far from an idiot, might I add?"

"I just don't understand" I cried "how I could be so dumb" I rolled onto my side on the cold floor. Even though my veins were cooling down the effects of the liquor were still very dominant. My short pink dress was riding up my thighs and I could care less there was no one here to see me. Now my black panties were showing and the coldness of the floor traveled up my spine.

"Caroline, stop this madness. I won't hear it." Klaus said sternly and I my meek reply was ok but I was still crying. Then I giggled and hiccupped.

"I think im in love with you" I said as clearly as I could.

"Now that's what I like to hear" I could tell he thought it was just the alcohol talking. How could I be in love with someone that was so ruthless and violent? It would do me good to remember he had almost killed me once but he didn't my conscious spoke. He almost did I reminded myself.

You're such a stupid girl I scolded myself he's Niklaus Mikaelson don't you think you would have been dead if he really wanted you to be. I did make a valid point; he had killed the guy that was Rose's friend and Jenna, and that werewolf chick. Come to think of it he had killed a lot of people including all of his hybrids excluding Tyler but, he might be on his way there. He had even killed his mother when he wanted her dead so why wasn't I dead. After all the things I had put him through why wasn't I dead?

"What are you thinking about" he asked suddenly reminding me of his presence. I had almost forgotten I was on the phone.

"Mhm" I moaned "you". He seemed to like that response and I could tell by the smile that presented itself in his voice.

"What about me, love" he asked and this time I smiled. I didn't answer his question.

"Will you come and see me" I asked my eyes drifting closed as sleepiness began to overcome me and my smile faded only the slightest.

"Im in Paris right now" he stated and I felt sad immediately. Was this another excuse, was he busy or just plain irritated with me like every one else. "But give me a day or two and I'll come and see you" no he wasn't like everyone else. He actually cared about my feelings. Even though im sure it was about 9 am over there Niklaus Mikaelson was a very busy man.

"Niklaus" I heard in the background "is there something more important than this meeting that's on the other end of that phone" the man sounded angry. You could tell he felt a little upset that Klaus held something above him as if he were small.

"Actually, yes mate" Klaus replied "now if you don't mind I was having a conversation." so he was busy and had put off some meeting just to talk to me.

"You're busy" I whispered sleepily

"Never too busy for you love"

"You can call me back" he chuckled.

"Im afraid you won't want to talk to me when you sober up love" he chuckled again. I shook my head as much as I could.

"No, I will, I promise" I mumbled. "I promise" he laughed one more time before agreeing to go back to his meeting.

"See you soon, sweetheart" he said lovingly and I just moaned in reply. The phone went dead and for once I really wanted to call the person on the other end of the phone back and bother him one more time. But I could barely keep my eyes open let alone move my arm to grab a phone and hit redial but if I could. If I really could I would call him back in a heartbeat. I would interrupt his meeting, filled with guilt, just to hear him call me love one more time before I went to sleep. I don't know if it was just the liquor talking but I really wanted to give him a chance. I couldn't wait to see him.

A day or two I convinced myself it'll only be a day or before I see him. God those days were going to kill me.


End file.
